


i'd cheat a priest just to get to you

by bliztoise



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, these here are some HIJINKS folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: the only thing standing between sylvain and a warm body to spend the night with is one (1) cockblocker that's haunted him since his academy days.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Kudos: 38





	i'd cheat a priest just to get to you

Wednesday nights are always the hardest nights to sneak out. Everyone’s somewhat rested (as much as they can be in a war), so they tend to be more alert when there’s any after-hours activities. Despite them all being fully grown adults, Seteth still treats them like children, and does nightly rounds of the grounds, thinking his imposing figure will be enough to keep them in their rooms. 

Obviously, he hasn’t considered the lengths one Sylvain Jose Gautier will go to to get his dick wet. Especially when his latest fling, you, seems to be the spiciest yet. 

Sylvain knows Seteth’s routine by now. He patrols the dining hall first, classrooms second, dorms third, and the cathedral last, knowing there aren’t likely to be any stragglers praying to the goddess so late. He’s reassured about his timeline when he hears some knights coming from the dining hall, complaining about said man. He hurries back to his room to change, knowing he doesn’t have much time before you lock your door for the night, too afraid of Seteth’s wrath. Changing into a billowing white shirt and some tight breeches, Sylvain grins to himself in the mirror before ducking his head out the door, to make sure the coast is clear. 

“Ah! Sylvain! I have a couple of questions for you, pertaining to the upcoming training exercises this weekend.” Dimitri lights up at seeing Sylvain still awake so late, excited to have someone to go over battle plans with. 

_ Seven hells. _ “Oh! Your hi- I mean Dimitri! Look, I’m sure whatever plans you and the Professor have drawn up are fine. You two are really the tactical masterminds of the army, if you think about it. I just jump on my horse and poke my lance through a couple of guys. Now, if-”

Dimitri looks aghast, and practically pushes Sylvain back into his room, starting to flip through the papers in his arms. “Sylvain! You are much more than just some cavalry! I would be honored if you would go over these with me.” He pulls out a thick chunk of sheets, and puts them down on the unused desk. “Now, I think this starting strategy has some promise, but I am not too sure about putting Linhardt so close to the front lines. I understand it is necessary to have such a good healer near the fray, but Linhardt has such a fragile constitution, I would hate to see him taken down easily.”

_ I liked you better when all you thought about was murder and Edelgard’s head on a spike, _ Sylvain thinks as he inches closer to the door. “Uhhh...pair him with Ferdinand. I’m sure he’ll be able to look after him.”

Dimitri looks over his plans, then brightens, scratching Ferdinand’s name onto the parchment. “I think you are correct! And if we flank Petra and Balthus around them, we could stop any potential threats, but then I th-” 

Sylvain’s smile is strained as he grabs his door handle. “Dimitri, I think we should go over these plans tomorrow, when we’re both refreshed and more focused, don’t you agree? I was on restoration duty today, and my legs are killing me.”

“I apologize Sylvain, I did not realize how late it truly is.” Dimitri frowns as he looks down at his parchments once more. He scoops them back up and heads towards the door. “We will resume this tomorrow, yes? Meet me in the Cardinal room bright and early!”

“Yes, of course Your Highness! Cardinal room, first thing tomorrow, gotcha. I’ll even bring Ingrid along, she loves this kinda stuff. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m exhausted, I’m gonna go count sheep, if you know what I mean,” Sylvain says, patting Dimitri on the back as he ushers him out the door. 

“Yes, good night Syl- oh Seteth, good evening.” Dimitri walks right into the green-haired man, his imposing figure making even the King of Faerghus shrink a little. 

“And what are you two doing up at this hour? Curfew was an hour ago.”  _ Oh  _ goddess _ , fuck me, _ Sylvain thinks.

“‘Ole Dima here was just showing me some battle plans, Seteth, that’s all! But now we’re going to bed, aren’t we Dimitri?” Sylvain throws an arm around Dimitri, his smile stretched so thin, it’s almost a grimace. 

“That we were. Just some late night strategizing, Seteth, nothing more.” Dimitri emphasizes the papers in his arms to further prove his point. Seteth narrows his eyes, but backs away from the door, letting Dimitri scramble to his own room. 

“See to it that you both mind curfew more carefully in the future,” Seteth warns them, turning sharply on his heel, resuming his rounds. Both men wish him goodnight as he goes back down the hallway, Dimitri promptly shutting his door. Sylvain, on the other hand, cracks his own, waiting to hear Seteth’s footsteps start descending down the stairs. 

As soon as the coast seems clear, Sylvain sprints down the hallway, avoiding the creaky spots in the wood like a pro, bounding down the stairwell, and stops at the bottom of the stairs. He peeks around the corner, and sure enough, there’s Seteth, doing his final rounds in front of the lower level of rooms. Sylvain can see a candle still burning under your door, a sign you’re still waiting up for him. Seteth must see it too, because instead of heading for the training grounds, he zeroes in on your door, marching towards it. Sylvain grips his hair, about to scream in frustration, when he sees Flayn coming out of the greenhouse. 

He quickly waves her over. She looks at him, surprise in her eyes, but comes as beckoned nonetheless. 

“Sylvain! What are you doing up at this hour? My brother w-” Flayn’s eyes go wide as Sylvain slaps a hand over her mouth, silencing her. He bends down to her level, trying his best to whisper and not let his anger take him over.

“Flayn, I need a huge favor. I have just scant seconds to go see a very important friend of mine. I  _ need _ to see them tonight. I made a promise to them, and I’m nothing if not a man of my word. If your brother gets to that door, I’ll lose my chance. I need you to go distract him. If you can do me this _ gigantic _ favor, I swear to the goddess I’ll go into town and buy you a two pound bag of sweets. Can you do this for me, Flayn? Help a man out?” The desperate look isn’t a good one on him, Sylvain decides, as he searches Flayn’s eyes for an answer.

The dainty girl’s eyes twinkle as she enthusiastically shakes her head yes. Sylvain lets her go with a sigh, pushing his hair back and relaxing just a tad. “Oh, Sylvain! That’s so romantic! Of course I can help you! Anything for love!”

Before he can protest the whole “love” bit, Flayn is gone, her shoes tapping on the cobblestone ground. “Brother! Oh, brother!”

Seteth whips around, just missing Sylvain ducking back against the wall. “Flayn! What are you doing out this late! It’s dangerous!”

Flayn comes up to him with her usual rosy smile. “I was just admiring some of the nightly blooms in the greenhouse, brother! I saw you walking back towards your room and figured you could use some company!”

Seteth looks at her like she’s suddenly sprouted horns. “...I see. Well, I just have one more thing to take care of, and then-”

Flayn clasps his hand. “Oh brother, when was the last time we had peach sorbet together? I heard the dining hall had it as a desert tonight, we should go see if there are any leftovers! Please? I feel like it has been so long since we have shared a meal together...” She trails off, looking at the ground. “Unless, you do not wish to spend time with me.”

Seteth is aghast. “Flayn! I treasure every moment you and I share together! There is nothing more precious to me!” He looks torn, but ultimately softens. “We might be able to check the kitchens, and see what is left from the day, I suppose.”

“Oh father, thank you!” Seteth shushes her at the outburst, but is quickly content to hear her chatter as they walk together towards the dining hall.  _ I owe that girl my life _ , Sylvain thinks, slinking down the walkway to your room. 

There’s still a sliver of candlelight coming from the bottom of the door, which Sylvain watches eagerly as he lightly raps on the heavy wood. You swing it open, clad in some sexy lingerie he  _ knows _ you bought just for him, legs taking up the doorway, spread. Your face is pinched in annoyance, which he finds unbearably cute for some reason. “It’s about fuckin’ time, Gautier! I thought I was gonna have to get myself off tonight! Where were you?” 

“Just a couple of hiccups babe. I’m all yours now!” Sylvain says smoothly, hands out in a placating gesture. 

You grab the front of his shirt and pull him inside, Sylvain grinning wildly as he finally takes a look down and takes notice of the crotchless panties you’re wearing. “You’d better make it up to me, Syl.”

He shuts the door with his foot, hands becoming too busy trying to grab any part of you he can. “Oh baby, I’ll make it up to you as many times as I need to.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love this silly, complex man. if you'd like, feel free to request some three houses characters/reader if you want! very little i won't do lmao


End file.
